Eyes, the doors of the soul
by cherry.26cl
Summary: ...dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma...pero...que pasa cuando alguien no tiene...alma?...
1. Chapter 1

"**EYES, THE DOORS OF THE SOUL"**

**CAPITULO 1: "tears of blood"**

Hoy camino al mi casa, tras una larga jornada de trabajo, me tope con una señorita a la entrada de un callejón, uno que tomo como atajo para llegar a mi departamento mucho más rápido. Ya era media noche y hacia bastante frio. Aquella señorita se encontraba al medio del callejón sentada abrazando sus piernas. Traía puesto un lindo vestido color crema, pero este estaba muy sucio y dañado. Me acerque a ella rápidamente.- señorita, señorita!- dije exaltado sacudiéndola un poco para llamar su atención. Ocultaba su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras se mecía de lado a lado suavemente.- oiga señorita está bien?- le pregunte. Estaba bastante preocupado y más por que ella no me hacía caso alguno. Voltee a distintas direcciones en busca de alguien desesperadamente. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Estaba oscuro y la fría neblina comenzaba a bajar. Pose mi vista de nuevo en ella y alcance a oír unos casi inaudibles sollozos.- señorita está usted bien?, por favor dígame algo?- pregunte, no recibí respuesta. Saque mi celular de mi bolso y me puse a marcar el 911, pero cuando iba a presionar el botón para llamar una fría y pálida mano agarro mi brazo. Al instante mire a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos y mi respiración un tanto agitada. Lentamente y temblando la desconocida chica fue levantando su cabeza. Los mechones de su castaño cabello estaban pegado a su rostro, entre medio de ellos podía observar dos ojos llenos de pánico.- no tiene….a-alma…ma alma…- me dijo. Su voz era entre cortada y demasiado temblorosa. El rostro de la chica daba miedo. Grandes ojeras adornaban el contorno de sus apagados ojos cafés, su boca estaba reseca y tenía un grave tic en ella, haciendo que mostrara pequeñas y veloces sonrisas escalofriantes. Trago saliva y me volvió a hablar.- su….su al-alma-ma no…no..no-no exis-existe…- me dijo con pequeñas convulsiones entre medio. No entendía nada de lo que me decía, al parecer se debió a ver llevado un gran susto para quedar en tal estado de demencia y paranoia.- en…en sus…sus ojos no…no existen…el…el amor…ni…ni la…la feli-felicidad…en ellos solo..solo hay….os-oscuridad…frial…dad…no, no hay alma….en…en ese cuerpo…- las palabras salientes de su reseca boca eran extrañas y sin sentido. A que venía todo eso?, de que hablaba?, no tenía ni la menor idea, pero si me causaba demasiado miedo. Ella temblaba, su respiración era pésima y su rostro transmitía un profundo terror, uno como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo.

_sshhh tranquila, tranquila.- la trataba de calmar pero ella seguía con su agarre duro en mi mano impidiéndome mover mi brazo y marcar a la policía.- tranquila…llamare a la poli…- no alcance a terminar de hablar cuando ella con su otra mano agarro del cuello de mi camisa y me acerco a ella con fuerza. Exhalaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Su mirada tan cerca de la mía, era tan penetrante que dolía. El frio hacia que nuestras respiraciones se convirtieran en vapor y se mesclaran una con otra en el aire. Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales ella no me quitaba la mirada de enzima…ni siquiera pestañeaba. Sus sollozos eran silenciosos pero sus convulsiones eran demasiado exageradas al igual que su tiemble. Justo cuando tenía planeado romper tan tenso silencio ella hablo.- nunca…..nun-nunca…mi-mires a sus…o-ojos...porque…o si no…ter-terminaras….muerto…- dicho eso su secos labios formaron una tétrica sonrisa demente.- como yo….- susurro y comenzó a reír- jaja….jajaj..ajajjajajja!- la escena era horrorosa, en mis ojos ya no cabía mas el miedo. Ella reía. No soltaba mi agarre.- ajajjajaj!- su diabólica risa ahora era acompañada de algunas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus vacios ojos….unas lagrimas…de sangre.

La sangre corría por su rostro, ensuciándolo por completo hasta bajar por el cuello y luego al resto de su cuerpo. La escena era como sacada de la película de terror más espeluznante que haya habido en la historia. Tenía miedo de terminar loco, herido e incluso…muerto.

Ella aun no me soltaba, trate de salir de su apretado agarre pero se me hiso imposible, no entendía como una chica como ella pudiera tener una fuerza tan sobrenatural como esa.

_ finn- dijo mi nombre. Como mierda sabia mi nombre?!. Su rostro se volvió vacio y sin emoción alguna.- dicen…que los ojos….son las puertas…del alma….-me decía susurrando, con sus ojos siempre fijos en mi.- pero…que pasa cuando alguien…no tiene alma?...- me dijo. Soltó su agarre. Su mano cayó pesadamente al suelo al igual que su torso, solo que este justo choco con la muralla que había atrás de su espalda. Sin pulso, sin nada, la chica había fallecido.

…

Emily. Ha paso una semana de aquel incidente que tuve esa noche con aquella chica…con Emily. Supe su nombre después de que la policía llegara a mi departamento para avisarme que tenía que declarar por haber estado con ella minutos antes de su muerte. Emily era una chica de 23 años. Universitaria, estaba en tercer año de psicología. Simpática, hermosa, amable e inteligente; solo eran unas de las muchas virtudes que poseía. Aun está en cuestión la causa real de su muerte. Para la televisión y sus televidentes solo se trata de otro lamentable asalto. Aun con la autopsia no saben qué fue lo que la llevo a la muerte a tan temprana edad. Mi relato del momento que presencie no fue tomado mucho en cuanta, solo por las palabras que Emily me dijo antes de morir. Para los detectives no era mucha la información que eso podía dar para saber la real causa.

Estos días habían sido agotadores. Del juzgado al cuartel de policías, del cuartel al juzgado y así y así. Sentado horas en una dura silla con una potente luz que cegaba la vista encima de mí. Interrogatorios interminables, con preguntas absurdas y falsas especulaciones que no eran más que la soberanía de los detectives.

Hasta me encontraron sospechoso de la muerte de Emily en una ocasión. Pero dada las circunstancias fui librado de toda culpa.

Siete noches en las cuales no eh podido dormir. Las palabras de Emily suenan en mi cabeza cada vez que cierro los ojos. Aun no encuentro una respuesta a sus palabras, ni mucho menos a aquella frase que me vuelve loco cada vez que intento descifrarla. "dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma, pero que pasa cuando alguien no tiene alma?". Emi…como la llamaba su familia, no había dicho esas palabras por solo decirlas y ya, eso significaba algo, y ese algo fue quien la mato.

Emily, no dejare que tu muerte sea en vano, buscare hasta en el rincón más profundo de esta tierra para buscar la respuesta a esa incógnita y averiguare cual fue el real motivo de tu pánico esa oscura y helada noche.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ!**

**QUE LES PARECIO? :C ESTA MUY FEO? POR FAVOR AGANMELO SABER POR MEDIO DE UN REVIEW, PARA SEBER AL TIRO SI CONTINUARLO O TIRARLO A LA BASURA Y DEJARLO EN UNA IDEA NULA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO n.n bye bye!**

**SI TE GUSTO POR FAVOR PINCHA EL BOTON DE ABAJO QUE DICE REVIEW, ALGO HERMOSO Y DESCONOCIDO APARECERA! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: "EMPESANDO DE CERO"**

Desde aquel día, un enorme interés por saber, que era lo que Emily trataba de decirme, comenzó a invadir mi cabeza. Sus palabras, su muerte, todo. Quería descubrir esa incógnita, quería saber a que nos estábamos enfrentando, si lo ocurrido con Emily le pudiera ocurrir a alguien más, era algo que debía detener si así fuera el caso.

Luego de dos meses la policía dejo la investigación en un simple "infarto" debido a…a nada. No tenían absolutamente nada. Las pruebas que poseían no revelaban nada. La desilusionada y triste familia también se dio por vencida y aceptaron el veredicto de los forenses. La madre de Emi, me llamo para asistir al funeral. Ella agradecía el interés por parte mía, sobre el fallecimiento de su hija. Pero yo no podía aceptar, no la conocía a ella, ni a Emily, ni al resto de su familia y amigos, no podía llegar e instalarme allí como si nada, siempre eh dicho que los funerales son un tema privado y familiar, por lo que hay que tenerles respeto.

Ya han pasado cuatro meses y el caso de Emily ha quedado en el olvido. Pero para mí no. Siento que si lo llegara a olvidar estaría traicionando a Emi, aun con las frases salidas de su boca, frescas en mi cabeza pienso que no las dijo por nada, que algo significan.

Hoy, primer día de otoño. Fui a la biblioteca. El viento arrastraba las secas hojas por el nublado cielo. Bien abrigado Salí de mi hogar. Hace unos días fui al cuartel general de la policía y pedí los expedientes del olvidado caso Emily. Me preguntaron para que los quería, yo simplemente les respondí que era para la dolida familia, sin ningún problema me las dieron en un sobre de color capuchino. Obviamente ese no era el motivo real del cual las había pedido, si no que eran para mi investigación personal.

Me encontraba solo, rodeado de libros, gruesos, delgados, finos, grandes, antiguos y nuevos, de todo tipo. Tenía que empezar de cero, pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva.

Pasando mis dedos y vista por encima de los lomos de los libros, en busca de alguno que me sacara unas cuantas dudas de todo esto. Me detengo en un pequeño y desgastado libro, la portada decía algo sobre, el alma, karma y otras cosas esotéricas que las cuales no alcanzo ni a leer ya que la tapa esta media rota. Saco unos cuantos más del mismo tema y me voy a unas mesas que hay mas allá. Me asombra que ya nadie venga a esta biblioteca. Miro a mí alrededor y soy el único que está en este silencioso lugar. Boto un suspiro y reviso libros. Tomo el primer libro que cogí, el pequeño y descuidado. Sin nada interesante en las primeras hojas, decido darle un vistazo veloz a todas páginas en busca de algo interesante. Tomo el libro de un extremo y suelto las hojas, haciendo que se cambien rápidamente. Nada importante llama mi atención. Dejo caer otro cansado suspiro al aire, cierro aquel libro y lo dejo a un lado. Luego dirijo mi mano hacia el otro extremo de la mesa donde tengo un par de libros más y tomo el que viene. Este es mucho más grande y nuevo que el anterior, pero dice la misma basura que el otro. Creo que desperdicio mi tiempo con estos libros. Cierro el libro y lo dejo a un lado. Agarro mi cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de pensar. No tengo nada, eso me hace enfadar, pero solo es el comienzo, no me rendiré tan fácil.

Resignado me paro del asiento y tomo los libros que saque. Uno sobre otro los llevo a su lugar. Mientras los coloco delicadamente donde deben ir repito la tormentosa frase que me carcome por dentro, tratando de buscarle sentido.

"_dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma…pero ¿qué pasa cuando alguien no tiene alma?..."_

_aaah…-dejo caer otro cansadísimo suspiro, mientras apoyo mi cabeza entre los lomos de los libros. Creo que hoy ha sido el día de los suspiros…ayer fue el de los lamentos y antes de ayer del enfado…creo que para tener solo veintidós años, ya tengo bastantes canas con este asunto. Me doy leves golpes en mi frente, una y otra vez rebotando en la repisa de los libros..._¡esto me está matando!_

__Cuando hablo con alguien que no me mira a los ojos basta para darme cuenta si me dice la verdad o me miente…he aprendido con los años que atreves de la mirada puedo conocer a las personas y sus intenciones…los ojos son la puerta del alma y ellos nunca mienten._- pare de enseguida los golpes que me estaba dando y miro fijamente hacia al frente, con los ojos bien abiertos. Una voz. Gastada y varonil, se oye a mis espaldas. Me giro rápidamente y me encuentro cara a cara con un hombre. De 47 a 55 años a lo mucho. Barba y cabello blanco, ojos marrones, llenos de experiencias y sabiduría. Tés morena. Ropa casual. Un pantalón de chótele color azul marino, suéter sin mangas color marrón, debajo, una camisa blanca. Me mira con una simpática sonrisa mientras deja un par de libros en la repisa del frente. Lo miro un tanto sorprendido.- jeje….los años te enseñan bastantes cosas muchacho y más si vives rodeados de libros, llenos de anécdotas, relatos, información, etc.- decía mientras ordenaba unos cuantos libros más y me daba una que otra mirada- hijo, en los libros puedes encontrar de todo, lo que tu deseas, está en un libro, aunque sea en uno pequeño, desgastado y olvidado, la hay. Pero algo es muy distinto muchacho- se acerco a mí y me miro fijamente- ellos te pueden dar todo lo que buscas pero lo que necesitas esta en ti, en tu cabeza- dio dos leves golpes con su dedo justo en mi cabeza-no sé si me entiendas. Los libros no son adivinos, ellos no leen tus pensamientos y bum! Te entregan la respuesta…no hijo, no…los libros solo te ayudan a acercarte a lo que buscas…claro si buscas por ejemplo, cuando nació Cristóbal colon, es obvio que te saldrá en el libro fácilmente, pero me refiero a lo que tú buscas…jeje hijo eso es algo que solo las experiencias te pueden hacer el camino a la respuesta que solo tú…puedes descubrir…-me he quedado sin palabras. Este señor me ha dejado sin habla, no sé qué decirle, en absoluto. Sus palabras llenas de sabiduría destrozan las palabras llenas de ignorancia que planeaba decir. Balbuceo un rato, no sé qué decir, realmente, no lo sé.-

_jeje…hay muchacho que simpático eres…- su siempre simpática expresión cambia a una un tanto seria.- sabes…me encantaría poder ayudarte más en tu busca por saber qué pasa cuando alguien no tiene alma…aunque por lo que yo creo..alguien sin alma es…alguien sin corazón, sin sentimientos…en otras palabras alguien para nada bueno…espero que te sirvan un poco mis palabras, espero verte pronto por mi biblioteca- da leves golpes en mi espalda en señal de despedida- ya casi nadie viene por estos lados- dice ya marchándose- solo están en la...¿cómo se llama?..enterwef?- rio ante tal confusión de palabras del viejo.- como sea, es agradable ver a un joven en una biblioteca buscando algo que no sean revistas porno jeje adiós muchacho, cuídate y suerte!- dijo ya saliendo del largo pasillo de libros-

_ Adiós y…gracias- logro decir algo al fin-

_cuando quieras!- dijo el viejo ya desapareciendo al final del pasillo. Inhalo profundo absorbiendo todas aquellas palabras en mi mente y dándoles lugar, para analizarlas y poder sacar de allí alguna idea para todo este tema, que tanto me carcome. Sin nada más que hacer. Tomo un par de libros y me dispongo ir hacia la salida. El lugar es bastante grande, llena de inmensas torres con una cantidad interminable de libros y más libros. Fácilmente me pierdo. Las grandes estanterías forman un laberinto del cual es muy difícil orientarse. Mi vista se pierde en el cielo, viendo lo cual altas son las torres. Viendo cada detalle de los libros que se alcanzan a ver. Muchos nombres raros y complicados de leer, de novelas, biografías, enciclopedias, etcétera. Al bajar mi vista veo que algo de color café, que pareciera ser una escalera esta justo en mi camino, ya demasiado tarde para frenar choco contra ella, haciendo que se tambalee violentamente.

Libros y hojas son esparcidos por el pasillo en el que me encuentro. El sonido del papel doblarse por el aire, el impacto de pesados libros y el grito asustado de una mujer fue lo que se holló al momento de mi descuidado movimiento. Me encuentro en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, con mis brazos cubriéndome la cabeza contra las filosas puntas de las hojas y los duros libros que caen…y por ultimo algo en mis piernas me impide moverme bien. Ya calmada la lluvia de libros, bajo mis brazos y comienzo abrir los ojos lentamente, encontrándome así con una mujer encima de mis piernas intentando levantarse dificultosamente entre quejidos. _Oh por dios. _Mis ojos se abren como platos me levanto apresurado y me acerco a ella a auxiliarla. Quizás desde que altura cayó… y ah sido todo mi culpa.- Dios mío. Estas bien?- dije con la respiración agitada, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la levantaba un poco.-

_s-si- susurro. Su oscuro cabello tapaba su rostro, el cual veía al suelo.-

_segura?, no-no te lastimaste?- la culpa me consumía.-

_segura- levanto su rostro y me miro. Un choque entre miradas. Una punzada en mi corazón. Un mar de emociones juntas y revueltas. El tiempo detenido. El oxigeno se fue. Se esfumo. No más latidos, un infarto. Libros derretidos, hojas convertidas en plumas. Un suelo hecho de nubes...

…y un "_estoy bien"_ retumbando el espacio y tiempo. Pegándome una bofetada y cayendo al duro suelo nuevamente. Un tiempo que vuelve a correr. Aire que vuelve a entrar en mis pulmones y un corazón que vuelve a latir…

…pum…pum…pum…

…"_he aprendido con los años que atreves de la mirada puedo conocer a las personas y sus intenciones"…_

…

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ MIS MUCHACHOS! :3 **

**QUE LES PARECIO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO? ;)**

**SI LES GUSTO….O NO u.u POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW, ENCERIO SON MUY BIENBENIDOS n.n ME HACEN MUY FELIZ! **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**DESCONOCIDA: jeje pues aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado n.n y see a mi igual me gusta esa frase *-***

**TOYLAD: :,) hay muchas gracias jeje pues aquí la continuación jeje espero que te haya gustado owo**

**CAKE324: creepypasta *-* las amo jeje que gusto que te haya encantado w**

**IVAN: gracias y aquí el segundo capi.**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**MUCHAS GRASIAS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEW *-* Y QUE GUTSO QUE HAYA SIDO BIEN RESIVIDO ESTE NUEVO FICS, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS, POR ESO HAGO MI MAYOR ESFUERSO PARA DARLES UN POCO ENTRETENCION EN LOS MOMENTOS DEL OSIO JEJE. MUY BIEN, NOS VEMOS EN UN PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE SE BIENE SEGÚN YO IMPERDIBLE EJEJE, ADIOS Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEW! APROVECHEN SON GRATIS! APURENCE ANTES DE QUE EMPIECE A COBRAS POR CADA LEIDA :( **

**SI TE GUSTO PORFAVOR PINCHA EN DONDE SALE REVIEW ;) ALGO HERMOSO Y DESCONOCIDO APARECERA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: **

El color rojo carmesí deslumbraba en su figura. Recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, lentamente, espesamente, tiñendo su delicada piel. Cada gota derramada en el piso, se endurecía, se opacaba y finalmente se secaba. Una gran mancha quedo plasmada a su alrededor. Sus manos tiesas y heladas descansaban sobre aquella huella. Su mirada, perdida entre la muerte, buscando la paz que se le arrebato en vida. Fijada en la nada, tan profundamente alejada. La sangre se ah secado en sus lagrimales junto con el caminito que hicieron sus lagrimas al caer por sus mejillas y La tela, desteñida y sucia de su vestido, envuelve aquel cuerpo torturado.

Aun retumban en aquel callejón, los tacones de ella como en aquella noche. Tap…tap…tap. Luego un grito desgarrador. Después…

…la frase…en un susurro que va con la brisa del viento…

…_dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma…pero…que pasa cundo alguien…no tiene…alma?..._

Las pruebas son pocas. Este mundo ya no cree en sucesos paranormales. Ahora todo tiene una explicación científica. Ahora Dios, es solo un cuento pasado. Ya no creen en nada, nada místico ni nada mágico. Pero tras los sucesos que vienen pasando hace ya varios meses me hacen confirmar aun más mi teoría de que algo, sin explicación, de algo fuera de lo común está matando a estas personas. Después de Emily, las personas son 20 en total. A lo largo de los meses ha habido estas muertes, idénticas a las de ella. Y cada uno de ellos pronunciaba aquella frase antes de morir.

Me uní en secreto a la policía, ahora ayudo con el caso y junto con los detectives tratamos de averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo. Pero aun toda la información está restringida para todo público y familias de las víctimas. Un infarto, una derrame cerebral, esas solo son pocas de las tantas mentiras que están obligados a decir los forenses. Aun no tenemos ninguna prueba concreta para darles alguna respuesta a las familias sobre la muerte de sus familiares, por eso, se tienen que ir con una causa falsa.

Ha pasado ya un año. Y el miedo que tengo de perder a marceline en cualquier momento es enorme. Despierto cada noche sudando y gritando desesperado. Las pesadillas no han parado desde que la conocí ese día en la biblioteca. Solo sus suaves manos son capaces de calmarme cuando me despierto tan abruptamente. Soñar esos múltiples escenarios en donde la pierdo. En donde llora sangre y dice…aquella frase. Me vuelve loco, me llena de tristeza…y siento que si un día de estos es ella la próxima en salir en el periódico, yo…yo simplemente me moriría.

…

_cariño ya deja de fruncir ese ceño y ven a dormir- la hermosa voz de mi querida novia interrumpe mis pensamientos. Me volteo hacia ella. Esta junto a mí en la cama recostada viéndome con una cara divertida. Le sonrío y me deslizo a su lado, la abrazo por la cintura y reposo mi cabeza en su pecho.- has estado muy distraído últimamente finn, que ocurre?-me dice mientras acaricia mi cabellera. Mi sonrisa es suplantada por una mueca de tristeza. Inhalo profundo y la abrazo más fuerte. Exhalo y suavizo el agarre.- nada, nada- digo cansado, mientras me enderezo y le beso la frente.- no te preocupes marcy, estoy bien, solo agotado por el trabajo- le digo para calmarla. Marceline no sabe nada acerca de mi investigación personal, ah sido por mi propia decisión. No la quiero involucrar, es para protegerla de este tipo de cosas. Que se entere de que la gente muere de una forma casi ficticia sería muy perturbador para ella. No quiero que viva en un mundo así, por eso prefiero que se entere por las noticias, acerca de las resientes muertes y sus falsas causas. Veo su rostro sorprendido cuando ve las noticias, se asombra y se llena de lastima, por aquellas personas, mientras dice "_que desgracia", "dios mío"_. No quiero imaginar cómo será su expresión cuando sepa lo que en realidad sucede y mas, porque yo soy parte e investigo sobre ello. Por eso es mejor dejarlo así y para que no camine asustada por las calles, pensando en que ese _mal_ la podría atacar en cualquier momento. Así que para ella yo solo soy socio de la empresa de mi padre y por lo tanto tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, cosa que no es mentira ya que ese es mi verdadero trabajo, pero como socio, tengo beneficios y me da tiempo de trabajar con los detectives.

_finn…-empieza con su tono acusador, tratando que diga la verdad-

_marcy es verdad, ya tranquila, si?- la beso en la frente nuevamente y le sonrío.-

_Hm…está bien- me dice no tan convencida, pero no insiste más-

_hay ya borra esa carita marcy- le digo mientras me acerco a ella y le acaricio la nariz con mi nariz-

_jeje- ríe ente las carisias.

_está bien fin, solo me preocupo por ti, eso es todo

_si, lo sé, yo por ti también, así que estate tranquila.- le sonrío nuevamente a lo que ella me la devuelve y me abraza. Nos deslizamos hacia adentro de las sabanas y nos tapamos hasta el cuello. Bajo las sabanas, nuestros cuerpos están abrazados. Mis brazos aprietan con egoísmo su fina cintura, mientras que marcy sujeta mi cuello con ambos brazos acercándome a ella, y más abajo nuestras piernas están entrelazadas cariñosamente. Nos quedamos un momento mirándonos a los ojos. Me encantaba verla así de cerca. Viendo cada detalle de su hermoso rostro. Mi amada marcy, de fina nariz, de rosadas mejillas, de sensuales labios rosados, de piel blanquizca, de un cabello inigualable, negro, como la misma noche, azulado a la luz de la luna, brillante y sedoso a toda hora, y por último, unos maravillosos ojos. Un azul tan letal, que quedas perdido en su profundidad. Mi amada marcy, esa es mi marcy. Divertida, audaz y valiente. Simplemente perfecta, ante los ojos de cualquiera.

…

La luz del sol atraviesa las cortinas en pequeños pero muchos rayitos que iluminan la habitación. Parpadeo un par de veces y ya estoy despierto.- buenos días- digo sentándome en la cama estirando mis brazos y espalda para despertar mis músculos. Volteo hacia el lado en que duerme mi amada novia, para encontrarme con ella a lado, profundamente dormida, pero _oh sorpresa!_ No estaba. Solo el rastro de las sabanas removidas. Me paro de la cama y me dirijo hacia la sala de estar- amor?- pregunto buscándola- marcy?- no responde. Me dirijo hacia la cocina pero no está allí tampoco. Pero antes de salir de allí algo llama mi atención. Un imán en forma de manzana sujeta una hoja en la puerta del refrigerador. Es una nota y de marcy:

"_finn, cariño, fui a al supermercado, cocinare pastel de carne, tu favorito…_

_PD: te deje tostadas en el microondas, prepárate un café, lamento no haber desayunado contigo. Regresare pronto._

_Con amor, marcy"_

Exhalo aliviado. Odio cuando sale así de la nada, siempre pienso que algo malo le ah sucedido, me hace preocupar más de la cuenta. Me dirijo hacia al baño. Al llegar, hago mis necesidades, luego lavo mis manos, la cara, los dientes y por ultimo me afeito.

Releo la nota de marcy mientras como las tostadas y me tomo el café, sentado en la mesa. Me detengo en la frase "_preparare pastel de carne"_. No puedo evitar reír. Marcy siempre se esmera en cocinar, pero nunca le queda bien, en otras palabras es un desastre en la cocina, pero aun así me como todo lo que ella prepara por que se que lo hace con esfuerzo y mucho amor.- CRRRRAK- suena al morder una dura tostada.

Ya son la una de la tarde y marcy aun no regresa. Estoy un tanto preocupado, pero sé que volverá pronto sana y salva.- riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing- el timbre suena y me exalto. Me apresuro en ir a abrir. Con una sonrisa en el rostro para recibir a mi amada reina. La puerta se abre y se deja mostrar a mi hermosa…hermoso? Hermano?

_jake?

_hola hermano- me dice con una sonrisa y me golpea el hombro amistosamente, pero luego su rostro se enfría-

_hola, que…que sucede jake?- pregunto-

_pues, sucede esto.- dice para luego estirar su brazo y pasarme el periódico. Al abrirlo, la primera plana de hoy me impacta. Jake como mi hermano mayor, sabe sobre mi trabajo secreto. El me informa de algunas cosas que a veces paso por alto, también discutimos sobre el tema tratando de llegar a una conclusión, una que sabe que hasta el momento ha sido imposible llegar.

_esta es la tercera muerte del mes- me dice preocupado- finn, algo malo está pasando- antes de que pueda responder ante eso marcy aparece en la entrada. Rápidamente doblo en diario y se lo devuelvo a jake.-

_hola jake, hola amor- nos saluda marcy alegre, mientras se acerca a mí para besarme.

_buenos días linda cuñada- dice jake y todos sonreímos-

_ jake, te quedaras a almorzar? Preparare pastel de carne- dice marcy mientras me pasa algunas bolsas con mercadería.-

_emm prepararas tu….em no, gracias jeje quede con lady para almorzar, pero aun así marcy gracias- rechaza jake educadamente, ocultando el horror por probar la comida de mi novia.-

_oh…está bien- dice marcy. Le dedica una sonrisa a jake y luego entra a la casa-

_hermano, esto es serio, cuanto más planeas ocultarle la verdad a marcy.- me dice jake.-

_shhh baja la voz, quieres que marcy te oiga- digo un poco irritado-

_pues si no se entera por ti, se enterara por mí- susurra-

_me estas amenazando?

_no, te estoy advirtiendo finn.- nos quedamos en silencio algunos segundos, mirándonos a los ojos desafiantes.- es mejor que tu le digas, en vez de que se entere por otro lado y se enfade por tu desconfianza

_no desconfío de ella, tu sabes…-jake me interrumpe-

_pues ella pensara eso

_pero…

_piénsalo finn, por favor- me pide-

_oye yo no…

_que tanto susurran allí ustedes dos?- dice marcy desde adentro, mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados acusadoramente-

_nada, nada. Jake ya se iba, cierto?- miro jake con una sonrisa forzada.-

_eh si, yo ya me iba jeje- dice jake, dándome una sonrisa fingida al igual- bueno adiós querida marcy cuídate, además creo que finn tiene mucho que contarte, así que no los molesto mas.- dice jake asiento énfasis en la palabra "mucho". Le doy una mirada acusadora y llena de odio.- bien hermano…disfruta el almuerzo, bye.- se despide cínicamente.-

_bye- le digo de igual manera. Dicho esto, se va. Cierro la puerta y me volteo hacia marcy, quien me mira curiosa.-

_de que tanto me tienes que hablar finn?- me pregunta. Me tenso al instante y desvió la mirada nervioso.-

_nada, nada jeje ignora a jake, solo dice…estupideces- digo fingiendo una sonrisa relajada.-

_pero el dijo…

_y bien? Ya esta lista la comida?- la interrumpo, para cambiar de tema-

_no aun no.- dice aun mirándome acusadoramente.- ve a poner la mesa por mientras, estará lista dentro de poco

_lo que diga mi reina.- digo con una gran sonrisa. Ya acabado el almuerzo, marcy y yo nos dirigimos al cuarto a dormir una pequeña siesta antes de ir con mis padres, a la celebración de su aniversario de casados número 30, que seria a la noche.

_oye finn, se nos olvido comprar el regalo a tus papas.- me dice marcy, mientras estamos acostados.

_oh si cierto, emm pues en el caminos paramos en la tienda a comprarles algo, descuida.- digo.-

_pero que les compramos?.-me dice.-

-no sé, ahí vemos marcy…ya no hablemos mas de eso si?, hagamos algo…Hm no se…entretenido jeje.- le digo mientras la acerco a mas a mi.-

_hm…está bien jeje.- me dice ronroneando sensualmente. Me acerco a ella y la comienzo a besar. Un beso suave pero intenso, delicioso para mí. Lentamente despego mi boca y le comienzo a besar el cuello delicadamente, mientras ella bota suaves suspiros de placer. Dejo caer su camisón de color morado oscuro al suelo, dejándola solamente con su diminuta ropa interior. Detengo mis carisias y besos para contemplarla algunos instantes. El cuerpo de marcy es bellísimo. Tiene un pechos de una medida perfecta a su cuerpo, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, bien redondos y suaves, una cintura diminuta y delicada, unas caderas livianas y bien formadas, un trasero de tamaño perfecto, redondo y firme y por ultimo unas finas, largas y delgadas piernas. Tan suaves de tocar y besar con pasión. Luego de aquel deleite, la vuelvo a besar. Sus manos acarician mi cabellera, revolviéndola por completo y sus piernas se entrelazan con las mías. De un momento a otro la temperatura se eleva más de lo que estaba. El tiempo se detiene para ambos y disfrutamos el placer a su máximo punto.

…

_que tal esa?- dice marcy apuntando una alfombra de color vino.- . Vamos camino al aniversario de mis padres, por lo tanto vamos bien arreglados. Por mi parte, estoy usando un esmoquin color negro, debajo una camisa blanca y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y sin corbata. Marcy por otro lado está realmente bellísima, ella está usando un vestido color capuchino, que es sin mangas pero con cuello. Ajustado a su fina figura. También está usando unos botines del mismo color que el vestido y por ultimo su cabello está recogido solamente unos cuantos mechones de adelante hacia atrás, el resto esta suelto y bien lizo - es linda y combina con su sala de estar

_si tienes razón y es muy bonita, a mi madre le gustara.-digo. Tomo la mano de marcy y nos dirigimos hacia la caja a pagar por la alfombra escogida. Ya lista la compra nos devolvemos hacia el auto con alfombra en mano, directo hacia la fiesta de mis padres.-

_finn…mira-dice marcy viendo por la ventanilla del auto. Estamos parados esperando la luz verde del semáforo, mientras al lado de nosotros hay un pequeño quiosco en donde hay varios periódicos, marcy apunta hacia uno, que en primera plana decía:

"_**!3 MUERTES VAN EN **_

_**EL MES DE OCUTBRE!" **_

No puedo evitar ponerme irritado. Solo en este mes van tres y la cifra va aumentando, ya son 20 las personas en total, que más nos espera? Y aun no tenemos nada, genial! .Sin darme cuenta golpeo el volante fuertemente, haciendo que suene sin querer la bocina. Marcy dirige su mirada hacia mí y me mira sin entender.- que pasa finn?.- me pregunta preocupada, mientras pone su mano en mi brazo.-

_nada, nada.- digo enojado.-

_pero…- comienza a decir marcy, pero el sonido de bocinas atrás de nosotros la interrumpe. Ambos volteamos hacia atrás y nos damos cuenta de que los conductores lucen enfadados. Le doy una mirada al semáforo y me doy cuenta de que ya estaba en verde. Piso el freno rápidamente y acelero.

El resto del camino nos fuimos en silencio, ninguno de los dos quiso hablar. Ya llegados, me dirijo a estacionar mi auto. Antes de que marceline saliera del auto la detengo.- marcy…

_ Qué pasa?- me dice cortante. La miro arrepentido y le digo:

_marcy, preciosa, perdóname, no quise ser así contigo- dije-

_oh…no…no importa, descuida.- me dice mientras me dedica una leve sonrisa. Pero detrás de ese gesto me doy cuenta que aun sigue dolida. Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar. Exhalo tristemente y la sigo detrás.

_ mi vida!- grita mi madre en mi oído cuando entro a la casa. Luce hermosa esta noche. Trae un hermoso vestido manga larga que le llega hasta las rodillas en forma de campana en un bello color azul marino. Su cabello rubio está recogido en una coleta bien formada - ya era hora que llegaras finnicito

_mama, ya no me digas finnicito, ya no soy un niño.- digo haciendo puchero.

_hay claro que lo eres tontito jeje- ríe, a lo que yo también-

_hay mama, felicidades jeje espero que cumplas muchos años mas de casados con papa.- dije abrasándola por los hombros-

_hay querido gracias, que gusto. Yo también espero ir pronto a algún aniversario tuyo con marcy.- me dice pícaramente a lo que me sonrojo a más no poder.-

_aah…jeje mama jeje oye, donde esta papa?- digo mirando hacia distintos lados entre la multitud.-

_oh em no tengo idea, pero debe de estar en el estudio con sus amigos.- dice mi madre-

_oh gracias ma, pues iré a saludarlo, nos vemos.- digo dándome media vuelta.-

_si, ah oye hijo y marcy? No vino?.- dice mi madre y me volteo nuevamente.-

_ah? Si, si vino esta…em.- la buco con la mirada por todos lados pero no la veo.- debió haber ido al baño ejeje

-oh, bueno cuando la vea le saludo.- dice mama.-

_si, ah oye, te trajimos un obsequio, en un rato mas te lo paso, está en el auto.- digo.- si?

_está bien hijo no te preocupes.- me dice. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, unas cuantas amigas de ella se le acercan y comienzan a hablar. Aprovechando eso decido ir al estudio en donde debería estar mi padre. Son las ocho de la noche y el lugar ya se ha llenado de gente conocida y desconocida para mi, tanto como parientes y amigos de la familia. En el camino me topo con jake. Nos miramos algunos segundos y retomamos nuestro camino. Creo que aun sigue enojado por lo de esta mañana. Sigo caminando por entremedio de la gente y sin querer tropiezo y hago derramar la copa de champan en el vestido de alguien.- ups perdón, perdón.- digo alarmado.-

_pues te vale, este vestido me costó trescientos dólares.- me dice aquella chica indignada. La observo curioso de saber quién es, y me doy cuenta que es nada ni nadie menos que…

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ!**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO A MI. PERDON POR EL ATRASO JEJE**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEW, SE LES AGRADACESE MUCHO, BIEN ESO ES TODO. POR FAVOR SI QUIEREN DEJEN REVIEW, SON MUY BIENVENIDOS. GRACIAS POR LEER. BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: "**

El morado de su de pelo teñido hace que parezca una mora gigante. No pude haberme topado con persona más escandalosa y melodramática que la famosa Giselle o mejor dicho la famosa _Grumosa _como todos la llamamos de "cariño". Hoy trae un vestido color lila, muy ajustado a su robusto cuerpo. Su cabello teñido parece un gran repollo morado. Y en su cuello trae un collar con una estrella dorada encima, que según ella es de oro. Me mira indignada. Me quedo estático. Siempre en situaciones parecidas con grumosa, solemos quedarnos en silencio y dejar que grite y haga su escándalo, ya que si tratamos de decir algo la cosa de vuelve más grave. Entre gritos y frases sacadas de telenovelas mexicanas, me alejo despacio y disimuladamente entre la gente que trata de calmar a grumosa. Me apresuro en irme y desaparecer de su vista. Para mi suerte funciona. Exhalo aliviado. Retomo mi camino hacia el estudio de mi padre. Pasando por el living, el comedor y la cocina. Finalmente llego. Veo a través de la pared de vidrio que cubre su estudio. Esta con un par de sus amigos. Gustavo y el viejo que conocí hace un año en la biblioteca, padre de mi bellísima marceline, Simón.

Mi padre es un gran amante de los libros. También hace pocos meses atrás se atrevió a hacer su propia novela. Y al hacerse amigo de simón el día en que marceline y yo nos hicimos novios, se volvieron socios y ahora juntos son los dueños de la nueva biblioteca de la ciudad de Ooo. Mucho más grande, llamativa y concurrida. Son unos grandes amigos y consuegros, eso me pone siempre muy feliz.

Toco dos veces la puerta. A los segundos se abre y se deja ver a mi padre con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.- hijo mío!- me dice y me abraza.- papá!- le correspondo el gesto.- felicidades

_muchas gracias finn, te has demorado, pensé que no vendrías.- dice desasiendo el abraso-

_como no iba a venir papá? Es tu aniversario de bodas con mamá, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.-digo con una sonrisa.-

_jeje que gusto hijo, ven a saludar a Gustavo y a tu suegro.- me dice mientras me toma por los hombros y me lleva dentro.-

_finn! Muchacho! Tanto tiempo!- dice Gustavo esbozando una gran sonrisa y estirando los brazos para abrazarme.-

_si, como ah estado don Gustavo?- le digo amablemente.-

_pues muy bien finn, gracias solo cansado por lo del trabajo, papeleos aquí y papeleos allá y bla, bla, bla, lo de siempre y tú?.- me pregunta mientras entrelaza sus brazos encima de su robusto pecho. Gustavo es un viejo amigo de mi padre, ambos fanáticos del béisbol. También es el jefe de la fábrica de caramelos _"EL DULCE REINO" _y padre de bonnibel, mi antiguo amor de adolescencia.

_pues muy bien gracias Gustavo, y como esta bonni?.- pregunto.-

_muy bien, es profesora de ciencias en la universidad ahora

_wow enserio? Qué bien.-digo-

_si, de hecho anda por aquí

_de verdad?, pues cuando la vea le saludo ejej.-digo dándole una sonrisa. Me volteo hacia simón.- Suegro!-grito alegre.-

_jeje hola finn, como has estado?.-me dice estrechando mi mano.-

_muy bien don Simón, y usted?.-le pregunto-

_bien muchacho gracias y mi hija?

_ah? Marcy? Pues esta…por allí.-digo-

_donde?, la quiero saludar, ya ni siquiera me han ido a visitar.-me dice.-

_oh, discúlpenos jeje pues creo que esta en el tocador

_ah okey, pues cuando la veas dile que quiero hablar con ella, por favor.-

_eh, si, ningún problema.- le digo sonriendo. Justo en ese momento entra mi madre.-

_caballeros.- dice educadamente.- les informo que en este momento haremos el brindis, así que los necesito en la sala de estar AHORA.-dice y todos salimos rápidamente sin protestar.

Hace ya bastante rato que no veo a marceline por allí, creo que esta vez sí se enojo.

Una cabellera larga y negra se cruza por mis ojos. Marceline. Esta subiendo las escaleras. Tengo que alcanzarla. Corro. Empiezo a subir rápidamente. Entra a una habitación. Cierra la puerta. Ya casi llego. Solo unos cuantos metros más y…

_finn!- alguien dice mi nombre y se posa frente mi, bloqueándome el paso hacia la habitación en donde marceline se metió.

_bonnie?- digo. Linda y fresca como siempre. Bonnibel. Para tener ya varios años encima, luce muy juvenil. Luce bastante bella, trae puesto un vestido largo hasta el suelo. De color rosa. Su cabello rojizo está amarrado en un peinado alto y elegante. Ella siempre está limpia y elegante-

_como has estado finn?, tanto tiempo jeje.- me dice alegre mientras alza su mano con una copa de champan.-

_oh si jeje, tanto tiempo.- digo forzando una sonrisa. No es que me desagrade el hablar con ella, es solo que no pudo aparecer en peor momento, justo cuando ya casi alcanzaba a marceline.

_tin, tin, tin.- de repente el sonido de una copa golpeada sincrónicamente por algún tenedor, desde el primer piso, interrumpe nuestra conversación.- atención, atención, por favor vengan todos, haremos el esperado brindis.- dice una de las amigas de mamá.-

_vamos!.- dice Bonnie entusiasmada. Me sujeta del brazo sin darme cuenta y me jala hacia abajo a la sala en donde todos se encuentran reunidos.

_treinta años no se cumplen todos los días, por eso hoy estamos todos aquí para conmemorar esta fecha tan importante para nuestros dos queridísimos amigos, helena y Robert, que hoy celebran su aniversario, como ya había dicho, numero treinta- dice brandi, la madre de bonnibel. Estamos todos parados con copa en mano escuchando atentamente las palabras de brandi, en la sala de estar. Veo a todos sonrientes y nostálgicos viendo a mis padres abrazados en el centro de la sala. No pudo evitar quedarme viéndolos a ambos. Son realmente una pareja perfecta. Siempre se han sacrificado por mí y por jake. Nos han entregado amor y cuidado, apoyo y comprensión durante toda nuestra vida. Y pienso que no han nada que pueda hacer para agradecerlos que amarlos con todo mi corazón. Por eso espero que cumplan cuarenta, cincuenta, sesenta, muchos y muchos años más de un maravilloso matrimonio.

_SALUD!- grita jake y todos alzamos nuestras copas y bebimos un sorbo de champan, para luego romper en aplausos y felicitaciones.-BRAVO!

…

Ya la fiesta está por acabar. El champan se acabo, la música aburrió, y la madrugada cayo. Y en toda la noche no vi a mi amor.

_qué hora es?- pregunta jake. Estamos sentados en el sillón. Luego de una larga charla entre ambos, hicimos las paces al fin.

_em las 2:30- digo cansado, viendo mi reloj-

_wow, ya es tarde, creo que ya me debo ir.- dice jake parándose del sofá.- o si no lady me matara ejeje

_oh, oye apropósito, porque no vino?.- pregunto aun sentado.-

_sabes los demonios que tengo por hijos?- me mira con una sonrisa ladeada.- sabes el alboroto que hubieran hecho aquí?, olvídalo! Era la noche de ma y pa

_pero mamá, adora a sus nietos al igual que papá.-digo yo.-

_si lo sé, pero esta era su noche, ósea sin preocupaciones.- sigue diciendo- ya mañana los traeré a la hora del almuerzo para que los saluden, junto con lady que se quedo cuidándolos

_que gran padre eres hermano.- digo sarcásticamente, parándome del sofá para darle palmaditas en el hombro-

_ja ja, que chistoso finnicito.-me dice-

_jajaja me la debes por lo de esta mañana- digo rindo-

_hm solo esta vez hermanito

_jajaj okey, okey- digo parando de reír.-

_bueno yo ya me voy-dice jake recogiendo su abrigo del sofá.- oye apropósito…donde esta marceline? No le eh visto en toda la noche- me dice-

_uh? Oh! Si marcy, pues…-miro alrededor, pero ningún rastro de ella- la verdad yo tampoco la eh visto para nada

_eh? Como que no la has visto? Eres el novio y viniste con ella

_si pero, la eh buscado por todos lados y no la eh visto

_finn…-me mira serio y preocupado-

_que? Qué pasa?- pregunto-

_quizás algo le paso.- me dice. Un gran puño imaginario me golpeo el estomago. Interminables imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza. Imágenes en donde marceline estaba en peligro. No aguante más y Salí corriendo desesperado, buscando a marceline por cada rincón de la casa y con jake detrás de mí, gritándome cosas que apenas oía. Todo se veía borroso y me dificultaba respirar. Estaba mareado y me dolía demasiado la cabeza.

_FINN! HERMANO! Espera!- jake me grita. Viene corriendo detrás de mí, exhausto.

_AAAAAAAAAAHHH!- un desgarrador grito se holló desde el segundo piso de la casa. Pare en seco. Jake choco contra mi espalda y ambos con la respiración agitada con quedamos en silencio y quietos viendo hacia el segundo piso, en donde todos corrían a ver lo que sucedía.

Mi corazón dejo de latir por algunos segundos. Mis oídos se taparon y mi cuerpo se entumeció. Pensé en lo peor. Todo mí alrededor se movía lentamente y solo oía murmullos muy difíciles de comprender. Comencé a caminar hacia donde todos corrían preocupados, en donde se holló aquel espantoso grito.

Mis pasos son pesados y retumban en mis oídos. Inhalo y exhalo dificultosamente. Me abro paso entre toda la gente. Viendo sus caras de horror y miedo. Todo está borroso. Me acerco poco a poco a la escena. Poco a poco todo se aclara. Veo a grumosa con las manos en la boca y viendo hacia adentro de una habitación en shock. Ella había sido quien había pegado el grito. Dos hombres que no conozco la consola y la alejan del lugar. Todos los demás miran aterrorizados hacia el mismo lugar. Finalmente llego. Estoy frente a la puerta de la habitación pero de lado mirando hacia el pasillo, con miedo a mirar dentro.

Mi corazón vuelve a latir. Lo siento en la garganta. Me palpita a más no poder, a mil por segundo. Estoy temblando. Lentamente y con un miedo jamás sentido, giro mi cabeza hacia mi derecha. Así encontrándome con una imagen que hizo que mi corazón muriera de un infarto.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ!**

**WOW…ESO FUE…ESO FUE BARRRRBARO :,D **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDISIMOS REVIEWS, REALMENTE SE PARECIAN MUCHO DE MI PARTE :)**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULAZO TANTO COMO A MI *-* **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN UN PROXIMO CAPITULO DE:**

**¡EYES, THE DOORS OF SOUL!**


End file.
